the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Glover
Glover is a platform game for the PS1. It stars a magic glove who goes by the same name. Plot In a peaceful kingdom, a wizard rules over the various lands. The lands are protected by seven magic crystals, located on the spires of the castle. A pair of magic gloves aid the wizard with his magic. However, the wizard mixes a bad batch of potions one day, causing a massive explosion. This explosion turns the wizard into a statue and sends the gloves flying; one into a cauldron and the other outside, through a window. The crystals are shaken from the spires and fall to the ground. However, the glove outside, Glover, casts a spell. This spell turns the crystals into rubber balls so they won't shatter. Bouncing away, the balls enter the magical realms throughout the kingdom. Without the crystals, the world turns into a fog-covered wasteland. In addition, the glove in the cauldron, Cross-Stitch, has been corrupted by the potion in it. Glove sets out to retrieve the balls and restore them at a fountain underneath the castle. As he traverses the kingdom, Cross-Stitch attempts to stop him by creating traps and monsters. However, Glover manages to restore most of the crystals. This causes the world to gradually revert to its previously peaceful state. In an outer-space realm, Glover is forced to fight Cross-Stitch. After defeating him, the last crystal is retrieved. This revives the wizard and he combines his magic with Glover's to purify Cross-Stitch. With the world again at peace, Glover's adventure ends. Worlds There are seven worlds in Glover. *'Crystal Kingdom' is an area outside the castle that all of the other realms are linked to. There is a practice area for new players. *'Atlantis' is first realm and it is based off of the "Lost City of Atlantis". This realm has three bosses: a whale, a crab, and a flying fish. *'Carnival' is the second realm and it is filled with rides and chance games. The boss of this realm is a giant clown. *'Pirates' is the third realm of the game. It's filled with beaches, pirate ships, and monkeys. The boss of this realm is an orangutan. *'Prehistoric' is the fourth realm of the game. The realms starts with a land where dinosaurs live and ends with an ice age. Its boss is a fire-breathing beast that was reanimated by Cross-Stitch. *'Fortress of Fear' is the fifth realm of the game. It is a realm filled with monsters, dark spells, and electric traps. The boss of this realm is a Frankenstein-like monster. *'Out of This World' is the sixth realm of the game. Taking place is space, Glover explorers an alien planet and flies a spaceship. The boss of this realm is Cross-Stitch. Reception The PS1 version of Glover was panned. One of the main criticisms was about the game's graphics. GameSpot gave the game a 4.8 out of 10 while IGN gave the game a 2.6 out of 10. Sequel Glover was planned to have a sequel called Glover 2. However, the game was cancelled. Gallery 197453 42220 front.jpg|NA Cover 197453_172311_front.jpg|EU Cover Category:PS1 Games Category:Platform games